Remember The Name Full Summary Inside
by BornNephilium
Summary: Seraph College ranked the best arts school in the country. When an unexpected encounter with the 'it' boy of the school leaves new kid Alec with butterflies, he doesnt know what to think. Should he ignore it or take a bite into the forbidden fruit?
1. Curtain Call

**Summary: **Seraph College ranked the best art school in the country. Can newbie Alec handle the pressures that college throws at him? He had never been one to step out of his too small comfort zone. Rumors and problems start to arise when he meets a tall, illusive, green eyed boy that pretty much spells out trouble. Can this boy crack Alec out of the shy shell he's built around himself?

**I don't own anything accept for the plot… which is like a paraphrasing of step up? I don't even know, if you like it please review! I'll be getting up another chapter tonight and Magnus will be introduced so have no fear!**

**Since I'm starting this new Fic, my other one,**

**Becoming Beastly (R)**

**Might not get as updated… If it's really pissing you off and I'm paying way too much attention on this story, TELL ME AND I'LL HOP ON THE OTHER ONE! 3**

The auditorium was lit minimally. The stage was dark and the curtain was drawn. Looking at the curtain, the eldest Lightwood wasn't surprised to see how different it was from any other stage curtain he had ever seen.

Since they were at the best specialized college in the country, it was expected for things to be a tad out of the ordinary.

The curtain looked like it was made of silk in some places, fabric in others, and sewn with pages of a tabloid magazine. Alec knew better of course, being an artist, he knew the illusions you could display with the right amount of talent. Each patch was cut in a different shape and size, like a messy collage made of fabric scraps.

He was seated in the left side of the auditorium slumped down in the tacky looking red seats, bored out of his mind.

This showcase was the last thing he wanted to be watching on a Saturday afternoon. It was a chance for the new accepted students to see what the school actually had to offer.

Flanking him on the right was his younger sister Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle would be an incoming freshman along with her other brother Jace. She was one out of millions who applied and actually got in.

Alec sighed and dug through his pockets to fish out his black phone. He gripped the sides of the plastic device and ran his fingers along the front keyboard not really caring about what he hit as long at the phone screen lit up. He groaned, the showcase wouldn't start until another half an hour and he was already wearing thin.

Five hours, was how long it took the Lightwoods to drive to Seraph. All three applied, not bothering to think ahead if they really got in, which of course, they did. The commute would surely kill him. Luckily, this college had dorms that would become their temporary homes for the years to come.

To his left sat his younger adopted brother, Jace. Jace was doing the same thing as Alec, absolutely nothing. Every now and then he would lean over and point out a hot girl that just entered the stage room but other than that he sat slumped to the side in complete silence.

Every once and a while girls would look there way and make it painfully obvious that they were eyeing Jace. Alec heard the whispers and he saw the stares, and he was pretty damn sure Jace heard and saw them to; after all, the boy wasn't stupid.

He had to tell Jace three times already to stop tapping his damn foot. He was constantly on the move, whether it was drumming his fingers on whatever surface he could find, or just squirming in his seat, Jace was always in motion. Alec had long since self diagnosed Jace with ADHD.

Both the younger Lightwoods were attending Seraph because of their fantastic skills on stage. Isabelle had the talent and was often the envy of all the girls because she was gorgeous. She could make herself cry on command and often used it against Alec to get what she wanted which usually was for the better.

Jace was talented like his sister and looked like he just stepped off a beach in Malibu from a long day of surfing. He had sandy blonde hair and his eyes were an almost un-real shade of brown, so light they gave off a gold tone when he was in the sun. Jace was a black belt martial artist and often liked to show off by incorporating his moves into his acting.

Alec and Isabelle were at the same level, martial arts wise but Alec didn't like showing of nearly as much as Jace did. As for Isabelle, she loved it because to guys, a girl who can kick ass is the new damsel in distress. If Jace took it upon himself to show off, Isabelle would take it upon herself to show him up.

Alec would rather spend his days up in the attic with the sunlight streaming through the thin sheet-glass plate, seated comfortably atop a wooden stool with an equally wooden easel in front of him. The attic was were Alec went for quietness, it's where he went to get away from Isabelle and Jace sparring in the living room, and the nagging pressure of school. It was his art space and the only space he would ever let get messy. Hell, it looked like a bomb hit the place with paper and canvases everywhere, tubs of paint, brushes, and cups were strewn throughout the space.

Canvases were expensive things, his parents who were often away on trips always thought he used the money for school but why would he need money for public high school? Instead, he used it to buy art supplies and when his parents found out they were totally fine with it.

He would be entering Seraph as a sophomore and he idly wondered how many other sophomores got let in before remembering that he would be the only one. He had a meeting with the headmaster of the school earlier that week. Her name was Imogen and she told him that under any other circumstance they wouldn't have let him join as a sophomore but since he was "so talented" they caved just this once.

Hearing this sent butterflies shooting through Alec's system and he hated butterflies. Never will he understand how the feeling of butterflies can make you feel giddy, and good. Frankly, it made him feel sick. The brush and flutter of their wings against the lining of his stomach made him want to throw up. Is that normal?

The blue eyed teen would rather hide behind his oils and pastels, letting his hand paint what his heart felt then get up on a stage in front of bunches of unknown people and act.

The auditorium was starting to fill up now, row after row becoming occupied by incoming university students, each with their own talent. Some sat alone while others laughed and joked with the people around them. Most, however, brought someone along with them like Alec had. There were introductions of students meeting students and before he knew it the seats beside Isabelle and Jace were occupied as well.

"When is this thing going to start?" Alec heard someone groan beside Jace. He doubted the question was directed at his brother but it was Jace who answered her anyways.

"Soon, if we're lucky." He smirked, usually it made girls swoon but looking over, Alec realized that the girl didn't even bother with his half-smile.

She had fiery red hair, green eyes and freckles.

'_Ginger.'_ He thought

"Good, I'm excited to see what goes down!" she replied and laughed.

Jace returned the laugh and sat a little straighter, "Me too," he paused and looked toward the stage before turning back toward the red head. "My name's Jace Lightwood and I'm here for Acting, what about you?"

"That's so cool, I could never act." She mentioned sheepishly, "My name is Clarissa, Clary for short, Fray and I'm here for art." She finished with a smile.

"No way, my brother is too!" Jace leaned back and pointed to Alec who was still slouched in his seat until the kick from Jace pushed him enough to sit forward and introduce himself.

He smiled at her, _'might as well try and make friends…' _"I'm Alec."

"Clary" she said, her pink tinted lips curling up.

"Since you both are doing art I guess that means we'll be seeing more of each other." Jace added smoothly.

Alec rolled his eyes and was relieved when the over head lights dimmed and the stage lit up. The small rumble amongst the crowd died down and the curtain rose.

**MAGNUS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE ALL GOING TO KILL ME ON WHAT HE DOES AT THIS SCHOOL. **

**NOTE: ITS AN ART SCHOOL… SO, LIKE FOR EXAMPLE, ALEC'S MAIN FOCUS IS PAINTING/DRAWING/SKETCHING BUT THAT'S NOT ALL HE'SE RESTRICTED TO DO. You all know how college works… so I'm wasting my time.**

**I promise xD**

**R&R! **


	2. I Can Transform Ya

**So, I should stop promising you guys two chapters in one night because I never ever follow through… because I suck. xD**

**Magnus should be in this chapter unless I get carried away with my adjective usage… which wouldn't be surprising.  
Anyway, on with the story. BTW, I used to take Ballet… but that was years ago so forgive me if… I don't remember the positions and shit.**

**Review!**

**SONG: (1) I Can Transform Ya – Lil' Wayne & Eminem… I suggest you listen to it cause it's in this chapter.**

Silence…

The curtain was up and the lights flicked on. Though Alec couldn't see it, he knew there were people seated in a pit just in front of the stage with the very important job of conducting the music.

A boy that couldn't be any older than Alec walked up and out of the pit. He, most likely was a student that attended Seraph. He walked over to the polished pitch black piano positioned on the left side of the stage and sat down.

A group of ballerina dancers pranced out on stage. Each was dressed in a slim second-skin body corset that was painted a pastel powder blue and led down into loose fabric that dangled lightly around their knees. The skirt part of the ensemble was cut in various places like ripped tights giving an off-innocent look.

The group stood on pointe (High toe) all facing the audience with their arms outstretched like they were holding an invisible beach ball. When the music started they all broke apart, twisting away from the middle.

The dance was simple but the moves were what made it interesting. It was easy to tell that these girls had spent long hours practicing their choreography but still, they weren't perfectly together. Arms would rise at different times and pirouettes would be delayed.

Alec recognized the harmonic tune that was being played from the piano. It was similar to Clair de Lune but different. His mother used to play the lullaby to him whenever he couldn't sleep. He loved the beautiful sound of the piano.

Isabelle looked toward the stage with slight adoration. She was never one to get jealous, jealousy envied her. But, it was different with these girls. When Isabelle was younger she wanted to be a professional Ballet dancer and even enrolled in classes. She loved how graceful they looked and how they got so much attention. She ended up quitting though when she realized that she was a better fighter/actress than dancer.

The girls on the stage made the sport look easy but she knew better. Ballet required complete control of every muscle in your body. You had to be in tune with yourself at all times, good balance and a healthy diet were a given to be a successful ballet dancer.

Despite her slight envy and the fact that the girls on the stage weren't perfect, the Lightwood had to give the ballerinas their props. Ballet was hard ass work.

Just as the dance was about to reach its high point the music changed and the ballet dancers all fell, graceless, to the floor. This, in Alec's opinion was really odd.

The mood switched and the piano silenced momentarily letting the orchestra pit start off the song. It was dark and different from the light dreamy song that had just been playing seconds before.

The song was all instrumental and still used Piano, the sound was deeper and bolder. Isabelle recognized the song as Evanescence's Eternal. She had been a long time fan of the band and their unique sound. 

The only reason why Alec and Jace recognized the song was from the days Isabelle spent blasting it from her sound system.

The boy on the piano didn't even falter bridging over into the new song. His fingers glided and bounced on the white keys.

As the music sounded on, another group of dancers rolled out on stage from the wings. Literally, they rolled. These dancers, guys and girls alike, were dressed in body suites that were each decorated with something different. One boy had on a black, red, and gray one that ended at his knees and one girl had the sleeves cut off on her costume and had the pieces spiraled down her forearms like a wrap.

The instrumental dancers weaved in and around the stage. Some moved their bodies like water, smooth, kept together movements, while others twisted and popped to the zing of the guitar. When the sound of lightning clapped and rain roared, they all came together in the center and started moving in sync.

Then the mood changed again, the instrumental and ballet dancers slid off to the sides, slinking slowly with the fading music.

Then drapes fell from the rafters above, like thin sheets the color of peaches, they fluttered to the ground and brushed the top of the stage floor. The music started up again. It sounded like something you would hear in the lion king with the hollowed out gourds filled with rice and the sound of dried goat hooves clacking together.

Alec looked over to the black piano but the pianist was not longer seated in front of it.

When people started to swing in from above on trapeze ropes the crowd gasped and stared in awe. The trapeze artists were amateur as well but they were all well on their way to becoming pros. The people on the stage were swinging around the drapes and sliding from on top of them.

Some girls were performing illusion acts with their flexibility and others were just being flexible.

The oldest Lightwood looked at both of his siblings only to find them leaning forward with their eyes fixated on the stage. Most of the audience was like that, captivated by the seemingly Cirque du Soleil knock off right on the university stage.

These dancers were dressed in unitards that were made up of silver shimmery material and fishnet. Like the instrumental dancers all their costumes were different but the min color was silver. On some, parts of the torso would be cut out and replaced with a lace close knit more transparent material.

There were swirls of dark sapphire blue, thick thin triangle shapes the color of the sky, and black marks that looked like an animal raked their claws across the material. They were wearing silver flecked makeup also.

When the music faded out and the dance came to a close the trapeze dancers on the ropes and drapes climbed down and everyone stopped. The audience all cheered and clapped and watched as one boy shuffled forward, microphone in hand.

He had sprayed blue hair and just like all the other dancers and was panting and sweating the only difference was that his breathing could be heard from the microphone.

"Good morning!" He said into the device, panting still. "How are you guys?" he asked before adding in a rushed, "never mind don't answer that." Still, he was struggling to get his breathing controlled before taking a big gulp of air and straightening his posture. "Any way, welcome! This showcase was meant to show you all the things you'll be able to do when attending SU. Since it's a showcase and not a show or a competition, much of these dances aren't finished yet. We've been working long and hard on these numbers and we hope you guys enjoy them. After words you're welcome to roam around the campus and do whatever. Since this is such a huge showcase, it'll be shown in different portions. The second half will be an hour after the first half ends." He paused and stopped to think, "Oh, I'm Meliorn by the way… so if you have any questions about anything you can ask me…. Or anyone else." Meliorn added with a smile gesturing to the group of dancers standing in a line behind him. "So uh, on with the show!"

He clicked the small switch on the side of the microphone to turn it off and then jogged off the stage followed by the rest of the group.

The curtain closed and the lights once again dimmed off. A small whisper rose amongst the audience, mostly about what just happened on stage. Every so often the curtain would rustle and move. The sound of sneakers against the stage floor could be heard along with the solid sound of wheels.

The piano was being rolled off stage.

When the curtain rose again, a group of guys were already positioned on stage in a triangle formation. One in the front, two positioned slightly behind him, three behind the two, ect. They were all squared to the front, shoulders stiff, legs spread apart, with their heads faced down.

The guys were dressed in baggy sweat pants and hip-hop shoes. Some were wearing tee shirts and others were wearing hoodies.

Alec counted two who were dressed in thin cotton black wife beater tank tops. The beginning of the song sounded like a robot. Electronic, then the boom of a very familiar rapper who happened to be Jace's favorite for a long time. (1)

All at once, their heads snapped up and they moved their bodies in sync with the beats and rhythms of the song. They moved in tune with each other looking robotic and sharp. They came together and broke apart and the dance was almost perfect.

Sure, Alec thought the dance was way cool but what really caught his attention was the lead dancer who was not only the best but extremely captivating to look at as well.

The boy was taller than the rest, skinny, and had a slim but muscular in build. The cotton of his tank top twisted and hugged his frame with every beat he hit. The boy's pants rode low on his hips due to the fact that they probably didn't fit him. He had rolled them up at the waist once or twice.

He was obviously of Asian descent and had his silky short choppy black hair styled forward with some pieces raised slightly up. Parts and sections were bleached and dyed different colors. But what really caught eye was the thin barely noticeable coat of glitter that was rolled on his naturally tan caramel skin that looked almost porcelain under the stage lights.

The way he moved his body was different than how others danced, his movements were smooth but sharp and he didn't look like a typical hip hop dancer.

Throughout the dance Alec kept his blue eyes trained on the front dancer. He focused on the way the boy's body looked in certain positions and took several mental pictures, convincing himself that they were strictly for drawing purposes.

**Kay so… that didn't turn out how I wanted it too…**

**It'll get better, I PROMISE!**

**So, Yeah… Magnus, is a danseour. **


End file.
